Victorious One Shots
by Bubblebean98
Summary: A collection of Victorious one shots, some comical, some sick fics, some fluff, something for everyone


**Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Comedy, friendship**

 **Plot: Cat's lost Mr Purple**

"Have any of you idiots seen Cat's purple giraffe?" Jade stood on a chair in the middle of Sikowitz class as all the shruggers mumbled no's.

"Mr Purple!" Cat yelled, running in and out of the classroom.

Tori and Andre came into the classroom, seeing Jade stood up on a chair and Cat running around.

"Can someone tell me why Cat's gone insane..."

"This time." Andre finished her sentence, rolling his eyes as Cat searched through the cupboards behind him.

"She's lost her stupid giraffe." Jade rolled her eyes, getting down from the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat squealed.

"It's just a toy giraffe, Cat, calm down." Jade said calmly.

"I bet you stole him didn't you!" Cat squealed, pointing a finger at Jade.

Jade looked at her "Just sit down."

"Hey," Cat slapped Jade repeatedly on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Maybe he's in Beck's RV." Cat smiled "Can you please call him, please."

"No." Jade folded her arms.

"Please." Cat pouted.

"No."

"Please, please, please."

"I don't like it when you baby talk." Jade whined.

"Come on, Jade, just text him." Andre said.

"He's sick, he's probably asleep." Jade turned around to look at Andre.

"Just one little text," Cat stuck out her bottom lip "please, for me."

"Cat!" Jade said angrily at her baby voice again.

Cat started to cry.

"Ugh," Jade groaned "fine."

"Yay!" Cat immediately stopped crying as Jade got her phone out to text Beck

 **Jade:** Can you check the RV for Cat's stupid purple giraffe, it's missing and she's driving me crazy

 **Beck:** U woke me up :(

 **Jade:** Oh boo hoo, come see me when I care

 **Beck:** Y u in a mood?

 **Jade:** For a start you could type properly

 **Beck:** Why you in a mood? Happy?

 **Jade:** No, I'm not happy, Cat's whining about her stupid giraffe and it's giving me a headache

 **Beck:** Aww, I feel so bad for you

 **Jade:** I can sense your sarcasm all the way from China, Oliver

 **Beck:** You know you love me ;) x

 **Jade:** Just find the giraffe

 **Beck:** I'm looking!

 **Jade:** And?

 **Jade:** Anything?

 **Beck:** No. Can I go to sleep now?

 **Jade:** Fine. Feel better soon

 **Beck:** Awww u do care x

 **Jade:** ...

 **Beck:** You do care :) xx

 **Message read**

"Aww, she's actually smiling." Tori teased, elbowing Andre.

"Zip it, Vega!" Jade glared, her smile instantly disappearing.

"Was it there?" Cat's eyes lit up hopefully.

"No." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Phooey!"

"Why can't you just get a new one?" Tori asks.

"Because it would make Mr Purple sad."

"Yeah, Tori," Jade faked a smile, appealing to Cat's childlike imagination "it would make Mr Purple sad."

"Why can't we go and look in his RV, maybe he didn't look everywhere."

"We are not going to Beck's RV."

"Aww, why not?"

"Cat, you have school." Tori spoke up.

"Oh yeah." Cat giggled.

"I hope we're not learning about method acting again." Andre sighed.

"I hope he teaches us how to kill perky red heads and make it look like an accident." Jade glanced at Cat who ducked anxiously behind Tori.

"She won't really kill you." Tori scoffed, looking behind her chair as Cat slowly emerged.

"Oh won't I?"

"Eep!" Cat ducked behind the chair again.

"Why's Cat behind a chair?" Sikowitz came in.

"Jade threatened to kill her," Rex started "I'll help."

"Eep!"

"Rex!" Robbie scolded him.

Sikowitz sighed as he sat on the stage "what's happened now?"

"Cat's lost her giraffe." André told him.

"Then why not just buy a new one?" Sikowitz suggested.

"That's what I said!" Tori exclaimed, glancing at Jade.

"Ehh," Jade groaned, sticking her tongue out at Tori.

"Ehhh." Tori copied her, making Jade roll her eyes.

"Girls, knock it off." Sikowitz said "So today, we're gong to continue our work on method acting..."

 **Victorious**

Cat comes bouncing outside on a space hopper.

"Seriously?" Jade looks at her, trying to eat her burrito in piece as she hopes the space hopper had now distracted her from Mr Purple going missing.

"Mr Purple!" Cat yelled across the Asphalt Cafe, bouncing around.

"That's it!" Jade slammed her plastic container shut, tossing it in the garbage "come with me." She ordered Cat, getting up from the table and walking to her car.

"Oooh, an adventure!" Cat squealed excitedly, bouncing next to the car.

"Leave that thing and get in." Jade rolled her eyes, climbing into the drivers side.

"Kay, kay." Cat smiled, jumping off the ball and taking a random fork out of her pocket, puncturing it "bye bye ball." She waved before climbing in next to Jade.

Jade couldn't help but smile at the unnecessary act of violence towards the ball.

 **Victorious**

Jade parked up her car in front of the toy store as Cat squealed happily.

"We're going toy shopping?" She clapped her hands giddily.

"No!"

"Awww." Cat said sadly.

Jade leant over to Cat's side. Opening the glove box, she pulled a pair of handcuffs out.

"Gotcha." She smiled "Here, put this on."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again, Tori did that to me already."

"She what?" Jade looked angry.

"She handcuffed me to the stair rail and then she gave me this candy but it wasn't normal candy, it was actually super spicy so my mouth was on fire," Cat exclaimed hyperactivity "but then she gave me water. But then the lunch bell rang and..."

"Why'd she handcuff you?" Jade interrupted her, getting bored of the story.

"She wanted to know the secret to the bird scene." Jade gave a look "I promise I didn't tell her."

"Well, I'll file that under "kill later"" Jade said angrily, thinking of poor Cat handcuffed to the stair rail for who knows how long "Anyway put them on, it's a game."

"Okay." Cat said sadly, wrapping the handcuff around her wrist "I'm not sure I like this game, Jade."

"Why not, it's fun!" Jade faked excitement, putting the other handcuff on her wrist before returning to her normal uncaring demeanour "There," she pulled slightly on the handcuffs, making sure they were tight enough not to slip off Cat's wrist "now you can't run off."

"I definitely don't like this game." Cat said sadly, pulling on the handcuff.

"Damnit," Jade sighed, opening the door "I should have put these on once we were out of the car." She pulled Cat along the seat as they both exited out of the car.

"Owie!" Cat squealed as they stood outside "this is no fun!"

"No, it isn't." Jade agreed "We're here to get you a stupid new giraffe and that's it, no squealing in the Cuddle me Kathy section, no crying when I say you can't have something, we're jus going to the soft toy section and I'm buying you a new Mr Purple. Understand?"

"But Mr Purple will be sad."

"He isn't real," Jade groaned, correcting herself "it's not real, I mean, for God's sake!"

"I suppose you think Rex isn't real either don't you!"

Jade didn't even respond to that, she just sighed and pulled Cat into the store "Come on, Cat." She sighed, practically dragging her along as people gave her weird looks.

"Should someone help her?" Jade heard several people whispering.

"Oh, it's okay, she enjoys this." Jade lied, faking a smile.

"Noo!" Cat yelled as she got dragged by Jade "someone help me, she's crazy."

Jade glared at her, daring her to say anything more as Cat quickly put on a fake smile.

"I mean I enjoy this, yay!" She squealed, frowning as soon as they were away from people.

"Which one do you want?" Jade asked, finally reaching the soft toy section.

"The red one!" She squealed, picking it up "it matches my hair."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because these ones are on sale and that's not." Jade started "Now, do you want this one or..."

Cat tuned Jade out as she smelt something familiar "That smells like..." Cat sniffed into the air "BIBBLE!" She screamed excitedly, running across the store to where the smell was coming from.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, being dragged across the store as Cat pulled on her wrist "Cat, no stop. Cat, heel!"

"But bibble." Cat's voice practically vibrates as she pouted in the aisle.

"No bibble!" Jade yelled "And no giraffe now either, you could have broken my wrist."

"Bossy." Cat said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cat rolled her eyes, pouting.

 **Victorious**

It was only once they were going through the door did Jade realise Cat still had the red coloured giraffe in her hand.

"Wait, Cat don't..."

The security alarm went and before Jade could do anything, a security guard was next to them.

"Damnit Cat!" Jade whined before turning to the officer "look..."

"Why's she handcuffed?" He interrupted her, taking her back a bit.

"She runs off easy."

"Wait," he looked at Jade "Don't I know you? Do you kids go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah," Jade looked at him suspiciously.

"I worked there a couple years back, you had brown hair then though."

"Oh, you know me," Jade smiled "great, can you just let us go then cause we really gotta get back to..."

"From what I recall you were a lot of trouble too."

"Look," Jade sighed, getting her purse out her bag "if you don't call the cops or my dad, I'll give you an early Christmas bonus, how does that sound?"

"I can't take money from a...oh, all right."

"Here," Jade handed him 30 dollars from her purse "that's all I got on me, I swear."

He handed her 20 back "Keep it," he smiled, folding up the 10 dollars into his shirt pocket "pleasure doing business with you."

"Thanks." She snatched the giraffe from Cat and gave it back to him, leaving the store before he had a chance to change his mind.

"Cat, I can't believe you just did that!"

"It was fun."

"No, it wasn't!" Jade glared at her, digging around her purse for the key to the handcuffs.

"Aren't you gonna unlock us?"

"Cat." Jade said warningly.

"Where's the key?"

"I can't find it!" Jade said, emptying the contents of her bag out onto the back seat of her car "no, no, no, no, no, no. No!" She yelled, kicking the tyre of her car.

"What's wrong?"

"I've lost the key."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Get in the car." Jade ordered as Cat reluctantly got in with an angry Jade.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Jade started the car.

"To Beck's."

"Why?"

"He has a key."

"Why would Beck have a key?"

Jade ignored that.

 **Victorious**

Beck heard loud knocking coming from his door and he laid in his bed.

"Mom, I'm fine!"

"If you don't let me in within the next 10 seconds, I will kick this door down!" Jade yelled through the door.

"I only just got it fixed from the last time you kicked it through," he sighed, leaning over and opening the door.

"You could always give me a key."

"Definitely not!" He scoffed, his back to her as he sorted out something wrapped up in his wardrobe, throwing a blanket over it quickly.

"Why not?" Jade asked, offended.

"Because I don't like the idea of you being able to come in here whenever you want." He sighed, standing up

"What, in case I walk in on you cheating on me you mean?" She folded her arms.

"No, I mean," he sighed "forget it. And I don't mean to sound rude," Jade rolled her eyes, she hated that phrase " but why are you here anyway?"

"Turn around." She frowned.

"Why are you being cryptic...oh." He looked, trying not to smile.

"Hiii." Cat greeted him gleefully.

"So umm," he smirked as he held his fist up to his mouth "how'd this happen?"

"Jade took me to the toy store and she..."

"Cat!"

"You took Cat to a toy store?" He looked at her "you hate toy stores."

"Please tell me you have the key." Jade ignored him.

"I thought you hated toy stores though."

"I also hate boyfriends who don't help their girlfriend get these freaking handcuffs off." Jade said impatiently, dragging Cat across the RV as she rummaged through his drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"The key, duh!"

"Why?"

"Because I've lost mine."

He suppresses a smile "Well, you won't find it in here."

"What, why not?" Jade stood up, earning a yelp from Cat as she tugged on her wrist.

"The key's not here."

"Where is it?"

"Canada."

"What?! Why would you take it to Canada when I have the handcuffs you moron."

"Says the girl who got herself handcuffed to Cat." He folded him arms, smirking.

"Are you calling me dumb?" She glared at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled playfully "Anyway, you're gonna have to find another way to get them off because I don't have the key."

"I don't understand why you'd take it to Canada." She whined.

"It was on my old keychain, I left them in Canada as I have a new set of keys now and didn't think I'd be needing any of the keys from it. Sorry." He said half heartedly, shrugging as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"You're really useless today, you know that?"

"I am sick." He reminded her.

"You have a cold." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I have hollywoodartsitis."

"Okay, that's not a thing, you literally just made that up."

"So what if I did."

"It's a cold, Beck." She said with exasperation.

"A Canadian cold." He pouted.

"Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you!" She started "I had a cold last week and you just wound me up the whole time."

"You did, Beck." Cat agreed.

Jade smiled at her "Thank you, Cat."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Whatever, you're sick," Jade conceded, rolling her eyes "just help me get these freaking handcuffs off."

"Why don't you ask Tori?" He suggested, sitting down on his bed "Her Dad is a cop after all, I bet she knows how to unlock handcuffs. You'll just have to ask her nicely." Beck flashes a teasing smile at her.

"I hate you." Jade grumbled.

"I know." He smirked.

"Wait," Jade looks between her best friend and her boyfriend "Why was Cat even in your RV."

"Ummm." Cat looked anxiously.

"Beck," Jade looked at him.

He lied quickly "We're planning a surprise party for Robbie's birthday."

"What?" Jade narrowed her eyes "Robbie's birthday is months away. If you're cheating on me Beck I swear to god..."

Beck stood up and brought Jade close to him, holding her face in his hands as Cat stood awkwardly, less than a couple of feet away from them "Just trust me, okay." They were actually planning a surprise party for Jade's birthday.

"Fine." Jade sighed, walking to the door "Oh and by the way," Jade added before stepping out the RV "If you think I'm ever wearing handcuffs for you EVER again, then you've got another thing coming."

"What, why not?"

"Why not?!" Jade exclaimed, holding up hers and Cat's pink wrists.

"Fine," He sighed, disappointed "we'll talk about it later."

"I don't get it." Cat said innocently "why does Jade have to wear handcuffs for you?"

Jade cringed as she watched Beck turn bright red.

"Hey," he spoke up "shouldn't you be getting to Tori."

"Yeah, come on, Cat, let's go" Jade faked a smile "I'm gonna kill you, Beck Oliver."

"You know you love me." He smiled flirtatiously, watching the two get in the car.

"I hate you!" Jade called back from her car, rolling down the windows as she drove off.

 **Victorious**

"Tori, Tori," Jade whispered to Tori standing at her locker, peaking her head out from around the wall as her and Cat stood in the janitors closet. It was bad enough she had to ask Tori for help so she wanted as little people as possible from Hollywood Arts to see her handcuffed to Cat.

"There you guys are." Tori came over, joining them in the janitors closet as Jade shut the door "you know you missed the last two classes."

"Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious." Jade rolled her eyes, holding out her wrist "this is why. Can you help us or not?"

"How'd that happen?"

"None of your business!" Jade folded her arms, pulling on Cat's hand "And don't act all innocent, I know you've handcuffed Cat before too!"

"What? Who told you?" Tori looked shocked "I mean, what, no I didn't."

"I was gonna kill you but it turns out I don't care anymore." Jade said as Tori breathed a sigh of relief "now can you get these off or not?"

"Yeah," Tori shrugged "easy. Do either of you have a hair pin, not like a bobby pin, an actual hair pin."

Cat felt her hair, checking for any pins in her hair.

"I do." Jade pulled a pin from her hair, letting her normally pinned back pieces of hair fall over her purple extensions.

"Perfect." Tori smiled, looking at the silver pin with a little black ball on the end.

"Now get them off." Jade ordered, resting hers and Cat's hands on the janitors bench in the corner of the room.

"Hold still." Tori said, fiddling the hair pin in the lock.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You want these handcuffs off or not?"

"Yes," Jade pouted.

"Once, my brother handcuffed himself to a priest."

"Why?" Jade looked at her.

"I don't think he was a real priest." Cat shook her head.

"Then..." Tori started but Jade gave her a look telling her to leave it.

"Awesome, Cat!" Jade faked excitement.

"There." Tori smiled as the handcuff on Jade's side clicked open.

"Oh, thank god!" Jade massaged her swollen pink wrist, moving it around in its socket as it clicked a couple of times "I owe you one." She flashed a smile.

Tori smiled at Jade's appreciation.

"I just remembered." Cat exclaimed, the handcuffs still on her wrist.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I left Mr Purple at home."

"Ahhhh!" Jade screamed, lunging for Cat.

"No, Jade." Tori held her back, standing in between the two of them.

"And he's next to a pair of scissors that can break anything." Cat lied quickly, trying to save herself.

"I'll break you!" Jade threatened, peering around Tori as she held her back from killing their red headed friend.

 **Author Note: Wow, this was long, sorry, got carried away lol**

 **Anyway, if you want to see more cute one shots like this then don't forget to follow and leave me a review with a prompt on what you'd like to see next.**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
